The Red Streak
by SkyeElf
Summary: That red streak in Scab's hair didn't just randomly pop out. No, Scabior screwed up in Potions... But it's all Narcissa's fault. Or is it Reg's... M&MWP. Slash.


**A/N: I don't own HP. This pairing was founded by Morghen. M&MWP.**

**Let's pretend like Regulus, Scabior and Narcissa were in the same year. This explains the red streak in Scabior's hair.**

**Slash.**

**The Red Streak**

"Good morning, class." Slughorn greeted them. A dull chorus of 'Good morning, Professor Slughorn' filled the class, though two Slytherins didn't even bother. As Slughorn explained their lesson to them, Regulus was already busy taking out his books and parchment, but for some reason he couldn't find his quill. Seconds later he yelped as something sharp pricked his finger. As he drew it out, he found blood, and not just a tiny bit. His eyes widened a bit, what was in his bag? !

Slughorn gave the order for them to begin the potion of the day – a hair-strengthening potion. It baffled Regulus that someone their age were submitted to something so utterly simple.

"Reg?" Scabior called his attention back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He answered quickly, tearing some parchment off and putting it around his cut finger. He groped his belongings with more care this time. He found the sharp edge and pulled it out. It was a broken make-up mirror.

"Damn it, Narcissa!" He cursed loudly, turning to said party. Slughorn was fawning over some stupid Ravenclaw's potion. Reg wished he was in Ravenclaw – he was bookish and smart. The only reason he wanted to be in Slytherin was to not disappoint his parents. Yes, that worked out, didn't it? Sometimes he admired Sirius' Gryffindor nerve – he once followed their mother around the house, the other he showed completely naked for dinner.

"I don't give a damn on how many times Scabior nicks your eyeliner – revenge should not be taken on me! What have I done to you?"

"Wait, that's not Scab's bag?" She asked, surprised.

"No, you stupid little girl!"

She was taken aback. Reg never snapped at anyone, much less a girl.

"Reg, I…"

"You put a broken mirror in my bag!"

"Wait… what?" Scabior frowned from above his potion. He was twenty minutes into the potion, and the quarreling had only been somewhat entertaining – until Reg mentioned the broken mirror. No one, _no one, _hurt his Reg. He looked up from his potion and spotted Reg's hand, the parchment wrapped around it roughly, and the dark red that was staining it. Without warning he surged forward, grabbing the hand. He tore the parchment off and threw it over his over his shoulder. Fresh blood pooled out of the wound – he whipped out his wand and cleaned the blood, before closing the wound neatly.

"Thank you." Reg said a tad astonished. "I didn't know you could do that."

Scabior ignored him and turned on the party responsible for hurting sweet Regulus.

Scabior smiled secretively and forced her hands into the potion. Fellow Slytherin saw this, but made no attempt to stop it. When he pulled them out, they were dyed a dashing purple. He pulled her forward, making sure his lips were next to her ear.

"No one hurts Reg." He growled.

"Fine! Just don't take my eyeliner!" She spat back. Scab grimaced and turned back to Regulus. The latter was busy with his own potion. They both knew the incident wouldn't be mentioned again.

Or that was what Scabior thought.

"Scab, where's my bloody parchment?"

Scabior put down the knife he was holding. "I don't know…" He picked up the tray of ingredients and let it fall into the potion. Now for stirring.

"Wait, isn't that it?" Reg asked, pointing to the cauldron just as Scabior started to stir.

There was a bright light, a loud '_bang!' _and a scream of shock, and another loud thud as Scab was thrown across the classroom.

Once the smoke cleared Reg was the first at his side, eyes filled with worry. Reg took one look at him and burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that tears ran freely, his stomach ached and a calming potion was forced into him.

Scabior now had a blood red streak of hair – literally. And no amount of washing would ever wash it out. Reg's blood was forever immortalized in Scab's hair.

. . .

**A/N: Well… that did not go as expected, but these things rarely do. One thing: I loved it! It's so utterly odd. Reg's blood in Scab's hair. I'm tickled pink!**

**Oh, and if you want to know what other silly things Sirius does to irk his parents, more Walburga though, read my fic '15 things'. It's a humor.**


End file.
